Lucy's New Found Friend
by Phoenix Priestess
Summary: Lucy went on a solo mission. When she came back, she had with her a friend she met during her mission. Who is this friend of hers? Is this new character really a friend? Or an evil villain in disguise? Find out and travel with the gang as another story of their lives begin!
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's New Found Friend

"Hey guys! I'm back." Lucy was back from a mission she took alone. She walked towards Natsu and the others on their table with a mysterious guy following behind her. Everyone watched as they walk down the hallway.

Who is this mysterious guy with Lucy? Is he a friend? Or yet an another enemy in disguise?

Chapter 1: "Zed"

Natsu, Happy, Gray and Erza are currently sitting in a table having a conversation. Suddenly, the doors opened and showed Lucy with some guy behind her.

"Hey guys! I'm back." Lucy was back from a mission she took alone. She walked towards Natsu and the others on their table with a mysterious guy following behind her. Everyone watched as they walk down the hallway.

"Yow Lucy!" Natsu smiled. "How was the mission?"

"Lucy sat on the long chair surrounding the table followed by the mysterious guy. "it was so awesome! I was able to finish it ahead of time thanks to him." Lucy pointed the guy beside her with enthusiasm. The guy in return flashed out a smile. "I was even given additional reward."

"I'm sure you had a wonderful time back there." Erza said. "Why not introduce this friend of yours?"

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot. Gray, Natsu, Erza and Happy, this is Zed. As what I have told you earlier, he accompanied me during my mission in Clover Town. He has Air Manipulation Magic. He was a friend of my client and offered a helping hand during the mission."

"Hi! Nice meeting all of you." Zed smiled at everyone.

"Hey." Gray shook hands with him. "The name's Gray."

"Glad to meet you. My name's Erza."

"I know. You're pretty popular in my to-" Zed stopped when he noticed that Natsu is staring at him intensely. "Ahmmm…" Zed scratched his head. "Is there something wrong with my face?" He asked Natsu who was still staring at him.

"Natsu. It's rude to stare at people you know." Lucy scolded Natsu.

"Hmmmpf." Natsu started to walk away. "Let's go Happy."

"Aye! Please excuse us." Happy flew beside Natsu. "What's wrong Natsu?"

"Nothing."

"What happened to him?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know. But don't mind him. Why not both of you go home early and take a rest. I'm sure you are tired from traveling." Erza said.

"You bet." Lucy started stretching. "Hey Zed. Instead of taking the hotel, why not stay in my house?"

"Sure!" Zed accepted her offer.

"Well, see 'ya guys tomorrow." Lucy and Zed excused themselves from everyone and headed back to her house.


	2. Chapter 2: Natsu's Intuition

Chapter 2: "Natsu's Intuition"

"We're finally here." Lucy put her luggage in her closet and jumped straight to her bed. "You can put your things in the cabinet next to mine. Also, feel free to move."

"Your house is really cozy. I like it here." Zed wandered around the whole area.

"Lucy got up from her bed and went to the kitchen. "Really? You can stay here as much as you want you know." She prepared green tea and cookies for the both of them. "Here .Have some food." She joined him on the sofa.

"Thanks." He took a bite on the cookie. "Yum! It's so delicious."

"I know right?"

Both of them spent most of the night talking and getting to know each other more. They talked about many things and stuffs. They enjoyed each company that they were not able to notice the time.

"It's already 12 A.M. I hardly noticed the time." Zed looked at his watch.

"Ohh yeah. Let's take it from here. Let's save it for tomorrow."

"You can sleep on my bed." Lucy put away what they have eaten and put it to the kitchen and back.

"Then what about you?" Zed asked.

"I'm okay here with the sofa."

"No. That can't be right." Zed pushed Lucy gently near her bed. "You should sleep on the bed while I take the sofa." He smiled.

"But-"

"No buts. I said I'm fine."

"Okay. Ahmm.. Good night then." Lucy went unto her bed.

"Good night." Zed lied on the sofa.

Lucy turned off the lights and both went to sleep.

Around that time, outside Lucy's house…

"Natsuuuuuuu… Let's go home already. I'm so sleepy." Happy poked Natsu who was looking straight at Lucy's window.

"Just a moment."

"Why are you looking at Lucy's window? She's asleep you know. The light's already out."

"I don't trust that Zed guy." He whispered to himself.

"What?"

"Let's go home happy."

"Finally."


	3. Chapter 3: Evil Plan Hatching

Chapter 3: "Evil Plan Hatching"

"Lucy!" Natsu with Happy flying beside him, run towards Lucy who was talking to Mirajane in the counter.

"Oh. Hi there Natsu and Happy."

"Want to go on a mission today?"

"Sorry Natsu. I already made plans with Zed. I just came by to tell Mira that I won't be around for a few days. I want to show Zed the whole Magnolia."

"Tsk!" Natsu's energetic mood went off.

"Sorry. But I promise to make it up to you." Lucy patted Natsu and Happy's head. "I gotta go. Bye." Lucy waved her hand and went out.

"Natsu, excuse me. But I want to talk to Charles. Bye." Happy flew away and went to Wendy and Charle's table.

"Now, now Natsu. Don't get angry at Lucy. I'm sure she'll be back to you in no time." Mira said and smiled.

"Why does she have to tour him around? Can't h do it by himself?"

"Hey Mira! Can you bring us more beer here please?!" A man shouted from a distance.

"Coming!" Mira got the beer and passed in front of Natsu. "Remember, don't get too jealous okay?"

"Huh?" He looked at her with confusion written on his face but Mira only gave him a wink and giggled a little.

Two, three days have passed. Lucy was still taking most of her time hanging out with Zed. She only goes to the guild every morning when she has to tell Mira that she'll be out again. This idea made Natsu angry and bored.

"Natsu, I miss Lucy." Happy said while lying lazily on the counter on the counter with saliva coming put his mouth.

"I'm so booooored. I want to play pranks on Lucy." Natsu said who was sitting on a stool in the counter doing the same things as Happy.

"Why not visit her today?" Mira went out from the kitchen.

"Good idea!" Natsu said.

Natsu and Happy went to Lucy's place. While walking, they heard a loud voice. Specifically, Lucy's voice!

"Aaaaaah!"

"That's Lucy!" Natsu and Happy looked at each other.

"Hurry Happy!"

They ran straight to the house of Lucy and slammed the door open. They did not care even if people are looking at them like they're crazy people. "Lucy what happened?!" Natsu and Happy said in unison. "Is something wro-" Natsu stopped as he realized that Zed was carrying an unconscious Lucy, bridal style.

"What did you do to her?!" He asked furiously.

He only looked at him and put Lucy slowly on the bed. "I did not do anything to her." He gave him an evil grin. "Not yet." He whispered.

"What did you say?!" Natsu was about to punch him when…

"Natsu, stop it!"

Zed and Natsu looked at Lucy who was awakened by the ruckus made by the two. "What's wrong with you?! Zed did not do anything. He only helped me because I accidentally spilled hot water on my feet causing me to faint!" Lucy explained.

"But Lucy! He's-"

"Enough! I've had enough of you. I want you out of my house now!" Lucy shouted and pointed the door.

Natsu looked straight to her eyes. He can tell that he really made Lucy angry this time. Then he looked at Zed. Zed flashed out a devilish smile annoying Natsu. "Tsk. Let' go Happy"

"Alright." And so the two of them went home defeated.


	4. Chapter 4: The Evil Plan

Chapter 4: "The Evil Plan"

"So how's the plan?" asked the man on the other side of the lacrima ball.

"It's going nice and smoothly. Everything's going according to plan."

"When will you bring her here then?"

"It'll be tonight. So I want you to prepare everything before we arrive."

"Copy."

Zed giggled and turned to Lucy who has fallen into a deep slumber. "Tonight's the night princess." He laughed evilly.

"Mmmmf…" Lucy opened her eyes slowly. "My head hurts so much."

"Finally, you're awake."

Lucy fully opened her eyes and saw Zed standing in front of her. "Oh Zed. Where-" She stopped upon realizing that she's tied on a chair.

"Hahaha! Look at you. You really are a perfect girl. Unfortunately, I can't play with you. What a waste."

He made Lucy angry. "What are you talking about? Where am I? Why did you bring me here? And who the hell are you?" She asked simultaneously while trying to free herself from being tied.

"Easy girl. You are in our old head quarter's basement. You are the key to my victory! BWAHAHAHA!" He laughed like a crazy old fart.

"Who are you really? And why me?" Lucy gave him a trechorous glaze.

"Ooooh. Scary. But you can't do anything now. You will serve as the key to open the Forbidden Gates. And once it's finally open, I'll have infinite magic in my hands! BWAHAHAHA!"

"You did not answer my question. Who are you? What is your real identity?"

"Well, I am a member of the Shadow Guild."

"_Wait. I know that guild. It's part of the Ballam Alliance, Shadow guild. They are known for their evil plots throughout Fiore."_ Lucy said to herself.

"Enough of this conversation." He walked closer to her and cast a sleeping spell.

"Have a good sleep."

Meanwhile, outside the former Shadow Guild Head Quarters, hiding behind the bushes are Natsu and Happy. After Lucy banned him from her house, Natsu and Happy went home. But he felt something bad was going to happen, so he grabbed Happy and stayed outside Lucy's house hiding behind a big tree near it waiting for a suspicious thing to happen. Later that night, he saw Zed carrying Lucy ,who was asleep, and drove off a vehicle. They immediately clung unto the vehicle which took them to where they are right now.

"Natsu, how long do we have to stay here and do nothing? This is so unlike you."

"Happy." Natsu looked at Happy seriously.

"Y-Yes?" Happy got nervous. _"It's so scary when Natsu becomes serious." _He said to himself.

"I want you to fly as fast as you can and fetch Gray and Erza or anyone that can help us and bring them here. Understand?"

"But what about you? You can't handle everyone in there on your own."

"Don't worry about me. I can handle everything." He smiled to lighten up Happy's mood.

"Okay. Make sure you stay alive." Happy flew leaving Natsu by himself.

"Alright! I'm all fired up!" Natsu stood up and clenched his fists.


	5. Chapter 5: The Light In My Darkness

Chapter 5: "The Light In My Darkness"

Inside the old Head quarter's basement…

"20% remaining and once this magic-sucking lacrima is full we can finally open the Forbidden Gates." said an accomplice of Zed.

"HAHAHA! A few minutes from now I'll be king of the world!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! STOP THIS!" Lucy shouted..

"Don't worry my dear Lucy. Everything will be over soon." Zed said and smirked.

"PLEASE! STOP THIS! AAAAAAAAAH!" Lucy begged. She was lying on a table while a lacrima's sucking out her celestial magic. "You're so evil! You're despicable! I haaate you!" Lucy slowly lost her consciousness.

Her magic's being sucked away from her. She may lose her own life in the process. Magical power is part of a wizard's life. Without it, she may lose everything including herself.

"HAHAHA! I can smell power coming to me. BWAHAHA !"

"Let her go!"

"Who goes there?" Zed searched for the voice's owner.

BOOOGSH! He fell on the floor.

"Stop this nonsense."

"Ohhhh. If it isn't Mr. Knight-in-shining-armor. Hello there, Natsu." He got up. "Are you here to-"

"SHUT UP!" He punched him once again. "You are going to face the consequences of hurting my friend." He punched him endlessly with full force. "I won't forgive you for what you did. Neveeeeeer!"

Zed got up again like nothing happened. "And I won't let you ruin my plan."

The two fought fiercely, giving each other the taste of their own power.

In the meantime, Happy, Gray and Erza were already inside the head quarters searching for Natsu and Lucy

"We have to find them quick!" Erza said.

"Every single person here had been knocked out." Gray said.

"That's Natsu for 'ya." Happy added.

BOOM!

"What's that explosion?" The three stopped running.

"I bet it's Natsu." Erza said. "Let's go!"

"Natsu!" Happy shouted when they finally caught up to him.

"Happy! Gray and Erza too." He was caught off guard so Zed had the chance to punch him. "Gwaaa!"

"Natsu!" Happy shouted worriedly.

Natsu got up and punched him so hard causing him to fall on the floor flat. He immediately went to them. "Go! Save Lucy. She's in the basement!" He said.

"No. You should save her. You know where the basement is. We'll take over for now." Erza pushed him gently.

"But-"

"Go on Natsu. Lucy needs you now." Gray said.

Natsu became silent for a second. "Thank you." He smiled at them. "Happy, let's go!" And so they went to the basement where Lucy was.

"Okay! Let's finish this." Erza re-equipped.

"This one's gonna be a piece of cake." Gray added.

In the basement was laid Lucy who was still unconscious. Her power's being sucked out of her. She looked so drained and lifeless.

"Hmmmm… This girl's interesting. The magic-sucking lacrima is almost full yet her magic's still too much." Said the man who was in charge of her. "Zed did an awesome job finding this one."

BOINK! The man was knocked down by Natsu.

"Lucy!" Happy went beside her and freed her from being tied. Poor Lucy." Happy's starting to cry.

"Lucy…" Natsu drew nearer. Lucy is really not in a good shape. "Lucy. Wake up." He kept on shaking her gently.

"N-Natsu…" Lucy said with a cracked voice. "I'm sor-sorry.." And she fainted once more. _"My light in darkness."_


	6. EPILOGUE

_**EPILOGUE**_

_Saturday afternoon. It's raining hard. Everyone in the guild have gathered around the cemetery to commemorate the death of one of their precious comrade._

"_It was an honor to be able to have a child who was so ever beautiful not only on the outside but also from the inside. A friend who will always lend a helping hand to anyone in need. A comrade who will fight alongside you and who will never leave you fighting alone. The memories we had with you will remain in our hearts forever. Farewell Lucy, my child." Master Makarov put the flowers on her grave followed be the rest of the guild._

"_Bye bye Lucy. I'lll sure miss everything about you." Happy said while crying buckets._

"_Farewell Lucy." Levy cried her heart out on Gajeel's chest._

"_It was nice meeting you." Gray said in between tears._

"_Bye Lucy." Juvia said. _"It was nice having you as a rival in love."_ She said in her thoughts._

"_Goodbye Lucy." Erza said. "'Till we meet again." _

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! LUCY IS NOT DEAD!" Natsu came out of nowhere and kicked all the flowers put on her grave._

"_Stop it Natsu! You're only making this harder for us!" Gray shouted angrily._

"_Stop it!" Elfman, Laxus and Gajeel stopped Natsu from rampaging._

"_No! It can't be true! No! NO!_

"Natsu. Natsu. Hey, wake up."

"Hmmmpf… No. No!" Natsu wake up sweating a lot.

"What happened?"

"No. Nothing. I'm just having a bad dream. Don't worry about it." Natsu wiped off all the sweat in his face. "I'm so glad that you are awake Lucy." He smiled.

Natsu noticed the sudden change of mood of Lucy, so he asked, "What's wrong Luce? Is there something that hurts? I'll call Mira."

"No. no. I'm fine. It's just that.." She looked at him. "I'm sorry.

"HUH? What for?" She got him all confused.

"For treating you badly. For saying those mean words to you. For not trusting you. For choosing Zed over you guys."

"Don't worry Lucy. It's all over now." Happy said after waking up from his deep sleep.

"Oh Happy. You're awake." Natsu said. He watched as Happy sat near Lucy and went back to Lucy. "Don't worry about it Lucy. I don't give a damn over small things." He smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Thank you for saving my life."

"No problem!" Happy gave her thumbs up.

"But I want a reward. It's not easy fighting and saving you, 'ya know." He crossed his arms.

"Natsu." Happy scolded him.

"What?" Natsu asked Happy.

"It's okay. Name it." Lucy said smiling.

"I want you to let us go in and out of your house forever." Natsu said like a child.

Lucy giggled. "Is that it? No problem. Treat this as your second home."

"Really?! We can do anything? You won't kick us out?" Natsu asked in excitement.

"Nope."

"WOHOOO! Here that Happy?" He looked at Happy. "This house is mine!" He laughed. "But." He became serious this time.

"Y-yes?" Lucy was a little bit scared of his creepiness.

"I have another condition." Authorization is in his voice.

"What?" Lucy's starting to freak out.

"I wanna do this!" Natsu went on her bed and started tickling her all over her body. He knows that Lucy can't do anything but laugh hard once he tickled her. "BWAHAHA! You won't get away with this!" He kept on tickling her.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Natsu, stop it! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lucy started kicking and accidentally kicked Happy off the bed.

"Ouch. That hurts." Happy got up and scratched his head. "Hey guys. I feel uninvited, so I'd rather go out for awhile." But the two did not hear him because they were too occupied with each other. "Hmmmf! Whatever. Getting all mushie in front of me." And so Happy went out without them noticing.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA ! Natsu, stoooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooop it!"

THE END


	7. Author's Message

Hi everyone! (^_^)/ This is me, the author.

Thank you for reading the story I made. I really appreciate it and inspire me to make more stories for all of you. I'm terribly sorry if I have mistakes on my grammar. I promise to work it out. (-_-")

If you have opinions over my story, just leave a comment and I'll definitely read and give you a reply on it. (_)\m/

Once again, thank you and have a good life. \(^_)/


End file.
